


Two guys with benefits

by VivieeTea



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Bullying, Enemies to Lovers, Hardcore, M/M, Smut, Top Im Jaebum | JB, Violence, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivieeTea/pseuds/VivieeTea
Summary: Jinyoung has a crush on his bully, but he's ugly as fuck, but Jinyoung changes his appearance and they quickly get into something that can only describe 'two guys with benefits'. But that'll change, right..?





	Two guys with benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So a few months ago I uploaded I slept with my bully. But now when I read it I feel the cringe, so decided to rewrite it! Hope you enjoy!

You know, Jinyoung was kind of a loser per se. Ok maybe he wasn't a loser, but rather a nerd. You know, his hair falling into his eyes, rectangle shaped glasses, always wearing his clothes sleek and on point, always having his books on hand. His grades were always A or A+, and if he gets ONLY A he beggs teacher to get A+, and that he would do anything for it. Speaking of which, on the other HAND, Jaebum was complete opposite. His hair was messy and slicked back, clothes loose and sexy. He looked more like a fuckboy then a student.

Jinyoung has two friends, Mark and Jackson. Mark is sweet and caring, but Jackson is kind of an asshole. Jinyoung says to himself that he's ugly, Mark says he's not, Jackson says he's ugly and (Jackson) gets beaten up by Mark for that. Mark and Jackson are in a relationship so Jinyoung calls them 'The legendary Markson couple'. Jinyoung gets beaten up by Jaebum and his gang, and it can sound how silly or awful you want, but he has a crush on Jaebum. Mark says Jinyoung's dumb and should get a life, but Jinyoung finds Jaebum 'hottie cutie pie with a gang' (it's Jinyoung's nickname for Jaebum.) And Jackson? Jackson doesn't give a fuck. Really.

Jinyoung was walking down the hallway, looking on the ground thinking about his shoes. If the bows on his shoes were even or if they had the same color. Suddenly, he bumped into somebody. "Um sorry, I-" He didn't get to finish his sentence when he received a punch in the face. He fell to the floor and his glasses smashed next to him. Jinyoung closed his eyes for a while and then opened them slightly. He saw Yugyeom standing there expressionless, hands in his pockets of black skinny jeans. Black hair was falling on his eyes, which were darkened.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jinyoung flinched at the harsh tone. "I-I'm sorry-" Jinyoung received another punch in the face. "Stop talking. You're really annoying Park." Jinyoung held his nose which bleed. He was trying to say something but then another punch was in his face. After that another and another. "Hey Yugyeom, what're you-" The boy stopped in his tracks. Jinyoung thought Yugyeom would stop but he spoke up. "Oh hey Bam. I'm beating up Park. Wanna join?" Bambam thought for a while and smirked. "Sure, I wanna have some fun." Bambam came to Jinyoung and started beating him up.

After a while Bambam stopped "Ok Yugyeom, I think he had enough." He spoke up and Yugyeom nodded. "Yeah, I think he does. Hey Park, now you know you shouldn't mess with us." Jinyoung stayed silent. "Good, at least you learned something." Yugyeom snickered. Blood was running out of Jinyoung's nose, and he had bruises on his face, mouth swollen. He looked like a mess. Yugyeom and Bambam walked away grinning. After a while of pain, He stood up from the ground and made his way to the cafeteria, thinking about his shoes again. Yes they beat him up and he continues to think about his shoes. He's really smart.

Jinyoung reached the cafeteria, and opened the door. After he entered, everybody quietened. He looked around the cafeteria and spotted Mark and Jackson sitting at a table with their mouths agape. He slowly walked to their table, ignoring the quiet whispers. Mark stood up and ran to Jinyoung, who had his head down. "Jinyoung! What happened? Who did this? I'll go kill them." Jinyoung stood there for what felt like hours, but it was only like, 10 seconds. He looked up at Mark and felt tears blur his vision. "Oh Jinyoungie. My poor baby!" Mark said and hugged him. Jinyoung put his head in the crease of Mark's neck and started sobbing.

People were quietly steering at them, as Mark comforted Jinyoung. Suddenly, the cafeteria doors burst open, and there stood Jaebum and his gang. Jaebum looked around, stopping his eyes at the scene that was happening in front of him. Mark saw Jaebum's dark eyes and glared at him. Jinyoung stopped snobbing and turned to look at Jaebum. Jinyoung just knew, he knew it was Jaebum. Just the way everyone looked in fear and the silence in the room was enough for Jinyoung to know who it was.

As he saw Jaebum, he blushed. Oh God no, he's blushing! Jaebum took a step closer grinning. "Ooh, who do we have here?" He licked his lips, standing in front of Jinyoung. Mark squinted his eyes, and said "What do you want?" Jaebum's eyes shifted from Jinyoung to Mark. "Just looking at Park's beaten face. Kinda suits him. Don't you think?" Jaebum went closer to Jinyoung making him blush deeper shade of pink. Mark saw that and pushed Jaebum away. "Stop it. Go away, Jaebum. Jinyoung doesn't need you." Mark hugged Jinyoung tighter making him whine. "Oh and who are you? His speaker or something? Is he numb? He has mouth, doesn't he? Why can't he speak for himself, huh?" Jaebum looked Mark in the eyes. 

"And why do you have so many questions, Jaebum?" Jaebum tsked " Just because. He is almost like a rock, you know? Can't stand up for himself, you can do anything to him. You can kick him, throw him around and he would just do nothing!" He laughed. Mark was getting angrier and Jackson could tell, and with experience Jackson doesn't want Mark yelling at Jaebum. It could end badly for him if he wasn't careful enough. So Jackson whispered to Mark. "Hey Mark, I don't think this is a good idea. Just leave him be." Mark looked Jackson in the eyes and Jackson felt like he received a stab in the back.

Mark's eyes were red, full of anger. Jackson gulped and put his arms around Mark's waist, so he doesn't do anything stupid. "He's also really ugly. So I'm kinda surprised that these two are your friends." Jaebum smirked pointing at Mark and Jackson. "And? You know nothing about his personality. If you did, you would beg to be his friend, I'm sure." Mark snapped and Jaebum burst out in laughter. "Oh please! Me begging to be his friend? Who would like to be friends with a rock." Jaebum leaned closer. "Worthless." Mark felt his ears growing red. "Ugly." Mark was pissed off. "Fucking. Loser." Mark couldn't take it.

"JAEBUM THAT'S ENOUGH!" Mark yelled in anger. Jackson's eyes widened and Jinyoung got startled.  
"He's not a piece of rock you can throw around! He's a human being for fuck's sake! Stop treating him like shit!" Mark explained and Jaebum rose a brow. "Oh? Someone's pissed. Well then, care about Park all you want, but that doesn't mean we'll not get him Tuan." Jaebum walked away, smirk pressed into his face with Bambam and Yugyeom following behind.

People in the cafeteria stayed silent, looking at Mark, trying to progress what just happened. "What are you looking at? Mind your own business." Mark snapped glaring at them. They quickly turned around, making the cafeteria noisy again. Mark took a deep breath and sat Jinyoung down. "Mark what the heck!? You're crazy! Why did you snap out like that?!" Jackson whisper yelled to Mark. He glared a little bit at Jackson and closed his eyes. "I won't let Jinyoung be Jaebum's toy. I know he has a crush on him and that Jaebum could beat him, but he deserved to know what kind of asshole he was, and if you don't want to get punched, then leave me alone Jackson!" 

Jackson turned into stone. Mark realised that and hugged him. "Ah sorry Jackson. I'm just angry, and you know what I do when I'm angry." Jackson nodded and both sat down next to Jinyoung. They started a conversation and went rest on with their classes.

⭐⭐

"Okay guys, I'll see you tomorrow." Jinyoung waved at both Mark and Jackson, but Mark seamed unsure.  
"Jinyoung, are you sure you'll be ok? I have a really bad feeling something is going to happen to you." Jinyoung nodded, eyebrows knitted "Don't worry hyung. I'll be ok." Mark still looked unsure but let it slide. Both said their goodbyes and went their way. When Mark and Jackson went around the corner, Jinyoung was suddenly pulled by wrist into an alleyway between two brick walls. Jinyoung yelled but got a hand covering his mouth moments later. He looked up and saw the 'hottie cutie pie with a gang' aka Jaebum and his gang.

Jinyoung started moving around and kicking, but they had him pinned into the wall. He received a punch in the face, and let out a loud snobbs. "Aww look at that. He's crying. Isn't that cute guys?" Jaebum looked at his friends smiling. "Yeah, but would be cuter if he had more bruises on his face, huh?" Bambam marked and both nodded. "Was thinking the same. And speaking of which, his friend had some courage out there." Jinyoung tried to get up but received another punch. "He wants to go, let's get over with it so he can hurry to his bestie." They all laughed and beat the shit out of Jinyoung.

Nobody was near. Jinyoung tried to call help, but they smashed his phone into thousand of pieces. His eyes were red and teary, blood was coming out of his mouth. Before they stopped, Jinyoung passed out. Yugyeom noticed and his smile fell. "Hey guys, we should stop. I think he passed out." Both Jaebum and Bambam stopped and cursed. "Well fuck. Let's get out of here before someone sees us." Jaebum said and all three walked away, leaving Jinyoung lying on the ground.

\--

Jinyoung slowly opened his eyes. He heard a sound of beeps throughout the room. He looked around and saw medical supplies. After a while he realized, he's in a hospital. What happened? Jinyoung wondered and then heard a sound of door clicking. It opened and someone went inside. Mark. Mark looked at him with shame in his eyes, and quietly shut the door. " Hey Jinyoungie" Mark said and stood on one place. "Oh hey, Markie. Come on take a seat." Jinyoung smiled sweetly at Mark. Mark felt something in his heart. Like someone stabbed him right in the chest. He went to sit next to Jinyoung's bed. "Mark, what happened? Why am I here?" Jinyoung asked tilting his head to the side. He was adorable. "I'm really sorry Jinyoung. It's all my fault... I didn't wanted it to turn out this way." Mark said with tears blurring his vision.

Jinyoung looked at Mark confused. He sighed "they beat you up." Jinyoung's eyes widened as he saw Mark crying. He never seen Mark cry, only Jackson told Jinyoung when Mark cried. "H-hey it's ok Markie. I'm not mad." Jinyoung hugged Mark. "No, you have to! I yelled at Jaebum without thinking about the consequences." Jinyoung patted Mark's head. "Don't worry. I'm alive, right? And I'll heal in no time, so it's fine." Mark looked up at Jinyoung and smiled. "So, that means we're still friends?" Mark's eyes lit up. "Of course." Mark hugged Jinyoung quite hard and Jinyoung whimpered.

"Ouch." Mark quickly pulled away, smiling. "Sorry." Both laughed and talked about some things. Mark left, and weekend passed.  
.  
.  
.  
It was Monday, and Jinyoung couldn't be healthier. Not only he was in great shape, but his face was without any scar whatsoever. Jaebum of course saw him, and didn't like it. So around lunch time, he beat Jinyoung in the boys bathroom. Next day, Jinyoung looked happy and excited because they were writing a test (not relatable) and Jaebum beat the smile off his face. It went on throughout the whole week, until Monday. Something striked Jinyoung, and he started thinking. Why does Jaebum beat him? Is he too smart?

Something's up, and Jinyoung wanted to risk it. He wanted to know why Jaebum hates him so much and beats him to the core. Why he doesn't like when Jinyoung smiles, and when he ignores Jaebum. Wherever is Jinyoung there are the three of them. Jinyoung thought of it as a puzzle. A puzzle which has to be solved, but he didn't have enough puzzle pieces. To complete this puzzle, he has to get other hints, hints that make this puzzle complete. He will ask Jaebum why he hates him. Or not?

"Mark! Jackson!" Jinyoung waved his hand at the two, which to Mark smiled and Jackson shrugged. "I have to talk with you about something!" Jinyoung breathlessly sat down next to Mark. "Of course Jin, what is it?" Mark asked interested. "So, I think Jaebum has something for me. Maybe he likes me a little bit!" Mark spat his juice, almost choking. Jackson looked up, seemingly interested now. "What are you talking about? He beats the shit out of you and he likes you? Great lie Jinyoung. You're an amazing actor." Mark said eyebrows narrowed. "Look, I know it seems really weird, but believe me Mark!"

"Ok, tell me why should I believe you?" Mark sighed placing his head in his hands. "So, wherever I go, he's there," Mark cut in " well, that's because he wants to beat you up." Jackson placed a hand on Mark's shoulder. "Mark let him finish!" Mark's eyes widened but sighed, nodding his head for Jinyoung to continue. "When I smile at something he beats me, but if I smile at some of his jokes I hear from distance when he talks to his friends, he sometimes notices me but doesn't do anything! In fact, he sometimes smiles back!" Jinyoung was bouncing on his seat. 

Mark noticed and pouted. "That sounds weird. Are you sure he was smiling back at yo-"  
"Oh and! When we have PE and I forget my water bottle, he brings it to me!" Jinyoung cut Mark off squealing from happiness. Mark and Jackson looked at each other. "Jinyoung, you're getting too excited." Jackson said and Jinyoung started blushing. "Ok Jinyoung, but he still beats you up." Mark noted. Jackson thought for a minute. "Hey Jinyoung, when we have PE, does he annoy you?" Jinyoung looked at Jackson and shook his head. "Does he kick you, show you middle finger or hits you?" Jinyoung stook his head. "And does do that in other classes?" Jinyoung nodded this time.

And now, Mark started wondering too. Why is PE so special? "When we have PE, you don't wear glasses nor perfectly fitted clothes, but beggy white shirt and blue shorts. Right?" Jackson smirked. Now it started to make sense. All the things that Jaebum did to Jinyoung could not happen if he dressed better? "Oh come on!" Mark said dropping his head on the desk. "Oh really? That's why he hates me?" Jinyoung pouted. Why he couldn't think of it before?

"So, what should we do?" Jinyoung asked making Jackson facepalm himself. "What do we do? We get you better clothes, Dumbass." Mark hit Jackson's head. "Jinyoung we'll help you dress better and not buy you new clothes. You probably have a lot of great clothes Jinyoung, you just don't know how to combine them." Mark said smiling at Jinyoung. "In the afternoon, we'll come to your place and pick you some great clothes!"...

"Or not.." Mark said looking into the closet. All Jinyoung had were shirts and one pair of sweats. Jinyoung stood there fiddling with his fingers when Jackson spoke up. "Told you." Mark sighed and took out his wallet. "Well, I guess we will go shopping." Jackson jumped out of bed and ran out of Jinyoung's bedroom. "I'm sorry. I'll pay for the clothes." Jinyoung smiled embarrassed. Mark shook his head. "No, don't worry Jinyoung. I'll pay. This is Jackson's wallet by the way." Jinyoung gasped but Mark shushed him. "But shh..." Jinyoung nodded and chuckled.

Jackson took out his keys to Audi and unlocked the car. Jackson opened the front door for Mark to get in, and Mark smiled. Jinyoung sat in the back. Jackson took his front seat and put on the radio, listening to some pop music. They drove away to the center of city, where are big shopping malls and shops. They arrived to a Times Square Mall, and went to the underground parking. Jackson paid for 4 hours, just in case and parked near the exit. All of them went out of the Audi and Jackson locked it. They went to the first floor of the shopping mall.

"Ok Jinyoung, first of all we should get clo-" "we should get your ears pierced." Jackson cut Mark off. Mark glared at Jackson and Jinyoung shook. "Do I have to?" He asked sweating." Of course not Jinyoung. But, you would look good in them that's for sure." Mark said smiling. "Fine then! I will get my ears pierced!" Jinyoung said confident but deep inside he was scared. "Look Jinyoung, you don't have to pierce your ears if you don't feel comfortable with it." Mark said putting both of his arms on Jinyoung's shoulders.

"No Mark! I want to get my ears pierced!" Jinyoung said and Jackson already dragged him by the arm to the nearest tattoo and pierce shop. Mark shook his head and followed them. Jackson pushed Jinyoung into the Pierce shop. "Hey! Is someone here?" A few seconds later, a man with big bulky arms appeared, who had tattoos all over his arms. "Good afternoon. What do you need?" The man said and Jackson spoke up. "My friend here wants to pierce his ears. Can you help us?" The man nodded and pointed to the seat. "Here take a seat." Jinyoung sat down and nervously waited.

The man appeared from behind the curtains and sat down at a chair, putting rubber gloves on. "Are you ready?" The man asked and Jinyoung nodded. Jinyoung's eyes widened when he saw a big long needle. "Aaaah!" Jinyoung screamed and tried to get up from the seat, but Jackson and Mark were holding him. "I changed my mind! I don't want to get my ears pierced anymore!" Jinyoung said as he struggled in their grips. "Don't worry Jinyoung. It will sting just a little bit." Jinyoung closed his eyes as Mark comforted him.

He felt a little sting, and then the man stopped. "What type of piercing do you want?" Jinyoung looked at all the piercings that were right in front of him and chose a gray one. The man put it in his ear and it was done. "Ok, we're all finished. Get up and I'll tell you the price." Jinyoung stood up and looked in a mirror. "Ooh I like it!" Mark and Jackson smiled to themselves and went to pay. Jinyoung came after them moments later. "Ok, that will be 40$." Jinyoung stopped in his tracks. 40$!? He almost had an heart attack!

"Sure, here you go." Mark gave the money and then all of them walked away.  
"40$!? That's insane! If I knew that I would get away from that place!" Jinyoung complained. "Jinyoung it wasn't as expensive. Some shops do it for 100$, so we're lucky." Mark said as they walked to some random store with clothes. "Ok, so what type of clothing do you prefer?" Mark asked Jinyoung who stood there looking around the store. "I like shirts!" He exclaimed but Jackson and Mark sighed shaking their heads.

"No Jinyoung. You have to choose clothes which people find hot. Yeah shirts are great, but not if they're tight as fuck that your buttons almost explode." Jackson rolled his eyes. "Try to get more oversized stuff. Like lose shirts, hoodies, sweatpants or tight as fuck jeans. They will make your ass pop." Jackson exclaimed and Jinyoung nodded. "But since you have such a nice ass, you won't need such tight jeans." Jinyoung looked around and saw bunch of clothes, which weren't his style at all.

"How about that sweater? It's nice white and loose." Jinyoung pointed at it and Jackson smiled. "Yeah! That's nice! Try to find more clothes like that." Jinyoung nodded and looked around the store. To his surprise, most of the clothes weren't as bad. He chose most of his clothes, but one clothing picked Jackson and one Mark. They were all done, and Jinyoung had a shit ton of new clothes. They of course payed for it, and Jinyoung had a heart attack number 2.

"Well that was fun wasn't it?" Mark said and Jinyoung shook his head. "No! It cost all like 300$! I almost had a heart attack!" Jinyoung pouted and Mark giggled. "Don't worry Jinyoung. We're all done with shopping. How about we have something to eat?" Jackson said and all of them nodded. They went to a café near the clothing shop. "I'll have a cake!" Mark said excided. Jackson wanted the same but Jinyoung couldn't make his goddamn mind. 

"Come on! Choose already!" Jackson yelled making Jinyoung flinch. "Ok...um..I'll have a cupcake." Jinyoung said and Jackson nodded. "Finally." It arrived, they ate it and had a conversation, they payed and walked away. "Oh no Jinyoung! We forgot contact lenses!" Mark said dragging him into eye shop. There were a lot of glasses and contact lenses. "Hey! We're here to get contact lenses." The optimalogist nodded and got Jinyoung some lenses.

They went out of the mall, only to find out that they spent good 3 hours there. The sky was colored a nice pastel shades of pink, blue and orange. "Come on guys. Let's head back." Jackson put all the bags in his car and they ride home. They reached Jinyoung's house. "Bye you guys! Please don't take me shopping again!" Jinyoung said and Mark laughed. "Sure Jin. Have a nice night. And please dress nicely tommorow, and don't be a nerd! Also I brought you some make up when you were picking out clothes. Take the bags and find it somewhere." Mark said and gave Jinyoung keys. He unlocked the trunk and took all the bags. "Thanks Mark hyung." Jinyoung gave keys back to Mark. 

"No problem, bye Jin." Mark said and they drove off. Jinyoung came to his front door and unlocked it. He went inside, Locked the door and dropped his bags on the floor. He went for his bedroom, he changed his clothes and brushed his teeth. After that he dropped into bed, falling asleep. Tomorrow will be amazing. Jinyoung was excided to see all the surprised faces tomorrow. How will people droll. How will Jaebum react? Jinyoung was too excided, but he fell asleep deep into his dreams.

Jinyoung woke up the next morning at the most annoying sound of the day, the alarm clock. Jinyoung woke up, feeling nice and refreshed. He got up from his bed and neatly put the blanket on the bed. He took a quick shower and brushed his teeth. And now, the moment he's been waiting for. Picking out clothes. He was going through all the stuff, but didn't know what to pick. So he thought he could get everything white. He picked out a very comfortable white sweater and ripped white jeans that nicely lifted up his ass. Jinyoung didn't know what to think about it but he went with it because he didn't want to change his jeans again.

He finished off with nice white belt and white sneakers. He picked up his contact lenses, but didn't know how to put them on. So he struggled with them for about 10 minutes before getting them in. A little brown makeup and tint finished his look. He thought he looked quite good, but his hair didn't seem right. It was too straight so Jinyoung found some curling iron he didn't use for like years. But the curling iron did a big difference. Now Jinyoung was standing in front of the mirror. Was this really him?

He smiled from happiness. He look really hot, and slim. When he had his normal clothes he looked really chubby, but now, he had nice tall lean figure, which he wasn't expecting. Maybe clothes do change a person, as Jackson says. Jinyoung was stearing at himself so long he forgot about the time. He realized that and quickly ran out from his house, locking it afterward.

Jinyoung came right on time, breathing heavily. He took a deep breath and licked his lips. "This is gonna be fun." He murmured and opened the school door. He stepped in with confidence, walking through the hall. People went silent. Their eyes widened and started murmuring. Jinyoung knew he did a great job when he heard "who's that hot guy?" Or "is it Jinyoung?! Incredible!". Jinyoung felt so good. Never before he felt like a star, a guy who doesn't hide from anyone. He felt free.

Jinyoung walked into the classroom. Everyone stopped for a minute. "Hey! Mark hyung!" Jinyoung exclaimed and run to him, swaying his hips cutely. Oh my god, their faces! They're almost drooling. "Oh hey Jinyoung ah-" "WHAT?" Everyone in the classroom gasped. Jinyoung smiled and sat next to Mark.  
"Wow Jinyoung you really showed off. You look really nice. And hot." Mark whispered to Jinyoung who just giggled. Their lecture started, and Jinyoung immediately took notes of everything the teacher was saying. Lecture ended, and everyone got around Jinyoung.

"Hey Jinyoung, what happened?! You look so different!" Chanyeol said eyes glittering.  
"Um I just changed my clothes, I guess?" Jinyoung laughed nervously. More people were asking him about his looks and fashion. "I-I-" "JINYOUNG LET'S DATE!" One girl yelled and Jinyoung gulped. "Hey stop it! Leave Jinyoung alone." Mark said dragging Jinyoung out of the crowd. They went through the hallway, stopping Midway. "Mark, thanks for saving me..." Jinyoung murmured blushing lightly.

Mark rolled his eyes. "No problem, but try to say something to them. They can't be around you forever, and I won't be there to always help you." Jinyoung looked down nodding. "Look Jinyoung, My next class starts soon. I have to go." Mark walked away and Jinyoung waved at him. He turned around to go to his locker, but spotted uninvited guests. Jaebum and his friends. Jinyoung quickly turned to walk away but Jaebum spotted him. 

Jaebum went after Jinyoung and harshly grabbed him by shoulder. "Where do you think you're going Park?" Jaebum turned Jinyoung around and his eyes widened. "Jinyoung? Is that you?" Jaebum asked surprised with lollipop in his mouth. Jinyoung looked at Jaebum, blushing at how close they were. "Oh, um no! I'm Bunyong! New student!" Jinyoung said nervously, but Jaebum looked at him suspiciously. "Who are you trying to fool Park? I know it's you." Jaebum licked his lips leaning closer.

"U-uh what? I d-don't know any Park. What are you t-talking about?" Jinyoung blushed. Jaebum put his hands on Jinyoung's waist, pulling him closer. "Stop playing dumb, I know it's you Jinyoung. The way you blush when I'm near is way too much, huh?" He smirked and Jinyoung bit his bottom lip. "I don't know what you're talking about. I never blush when you're near, hehe." Jinyoung immediately regretted the hehe at the end. Jaebum pushed Jinyoung against the lockers. Yugyeom and Bambam saw it and went to Jaebum.

"Hey Jaebum. What are you doing?" Jaebum looked at them and smirked. "You know, looking at Park, if he needs a few more bruises." Bambam rolled his eyes. "Come on Jaebum. Let's go." Jaebum nodded. "Sure, go ahead, I'll get to you in a minute." Both nodded and walked away. "J-Jaebum. Let me go." Jinyoung shuttered. "Oh no, I will not let a cutie like you run away so easily." Jaebum was insanely close and Jinyoung didn't like it, but kind of did. His crush for years was right in front of him, leaning so close, hot breath on Jinyoung's lips. And he smelled like heaven, with nice muscular arms and sharp jawline. Perfect definition of sin.

"P-please." Jinyoung whispered, his body feeling too hot to be near Jaebum. "Oh no Park, I will not let you go. You might get stollen from me." What happened to Jaebum? Stollen from him? Is Jinyoung his property? Oh hell no! "Jaebum I'm not your property. Now let me go!" Jinyoung pushed Jaebum off of him and ran away. Jaebum watched him run away with dark eyes. "Run away all you want Jinyoung. You're going to be mine." Jaebum licked his lips and walked away to Bambam and Yugyeom.

Lunch time came and Mark, Jackson and Jinyoung were sitting around the lunch table. Jinyoung had a sandwich with grapes, Mark had a cake and Jackson a tangerine. "Hey, Jinyoung. Are you ok? You seem weird." Mark spoke up breaking the silence. "Oh um. I'm ok, yeah, totally!" Jinyoung smiled nervously. "Jinyoung. What happened?" Jackson sighed. "Um, Jaebum was really close to me.." Mark's eyes darkened. "Did he beat you up?" Jinyoung shook his head. "What? No! He just... Was really close and um...called me a cutie an that he will not let me get stollen from him..."

Jinyoung blushed. Mark and Jackson looked at each other. "Jinyoung, how close was he?" Mark looked Jinyoung in the eyes. "Really close. We almost kissed, but I pushed him... away." Jinyoung whispered the last part. Jackson sighed. "That's great Jinyoung. You're not his so he has no right to call you his." Jinyoung smiled a little, nodding. "Hey Park." Jaebum came to their table. Jinyoung instantly tensed and blushed. "What do you want Jaebum?" Mark rolled his eyes. "I'm here to see Park. Can't I?" Mark shook his head. "No you-" "y-you can." Mark was shocked when Jinyoung cut him off. Jackson's eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh really? Great." Jaebum smirked sitting next to Jinyoung, putting his arm over him. Jinyoung smiled a little, pink covering his face. "Jinyoung, are you serious?" Jackson asked annoyed. "I.. um..." Jinyoung said leaning into Jaebum's touch. "What the heck?" Mark murmured to Jackson. Jackson just shrugged. "Hey can I have some grapes?" Jaebum asked and Jinyoung nodded giving him grapes. "Thanks Park." Jaebum stood up and walked away.

Mark and Jackson sat there glearing at Jinyoung. "Jinyoung, what the heck was that?" Mark asked and Jinyoung stood up. "N-nothing. Look I gotta go guys. See you later." Jinyoung ran away from the cafeteria. Mark and Jackson were really confused. They knew Jaebum was Jinyoung's crush, but they wasn't expecting this.

Jinyoung walked out of the cafeteria and spotted Jaebum standing there, leaning against a wall. Jinyoung went to him, embarrassed. "Hey Jaebum." Jaebum looked at Jinyoung and smiled. "Hey Park. I knew you would come back." Jaebum stepped closer. "You know, I really want to beat you up, but you're too pretty to beat up now. So let's have a deal." Jaebum lifted Jinyoung's head up by the the chin. "You'll let me fuck you, and I'll not bully you." Jinyoung's eyes widened and stopped in his tracks. 

"F-fuck me? But I... There are lot of better people to sleep with..." Jinyoung murmured and Jaebum smirked. "But you're the prettiest, Jinyoung." Jaebum licked his lips and went closer to Jinyoung, pressing their lips together. Jinyoung melted into the kiss. He never kissed anyone in his life, but this is the best kiss yet. And it was from his crush, which Jinyoung admired (?) for so many years. Jaebum licked Jinyoung's bottom lip, and bit on it. Jinyoung couldn't help it but moan, and Jaebum quickly slid his tongue in Jinyoung's mouth. 

Jaebum then pulled away, leaving Jinyoung breathless. "See you later Park Jinyoung." Jaebum grinned and walked away. Jinyoung stood there breathing heavily, tears in his eyes. What just happened? Jaebum kissed Jinyoung, and now is about to lose his virginity to a bully who bullied him for years and now wants to sleep with Jinyoung? Jinyoung smiled. His crush finally noticed him. Kissed him. Jinyoung turned around and his eyes widened. Mark and Jackson stood there with their mouths agape. Jinyoung gulped. Yikes...  
.  
.  
.  
"Are you crazy?! What were you doing?!" Mark looked angrier then ever, and Jinyoung sat on his bed with his head hanging low. "I'm sorry-" "No you're not! You pushed him earlier, and now you were kissing him?! Jinyoung, is there something you want to tell us? Because you have some explaining to do." Mark snapped angerly. "I don't know. He's just nice when I'm like this. And he's so hot and pretty close up, I just can't resist..." Jinyoung murmured and Jackson shook his head. "You're really dumb Jinyoung. Never have I thought you would make out with him. Don't tell me you're going to have sex with him."

Jinyoung stayed silent looking down, blushing. "Jinyoung, are you serious?" Mark's and Jackson's eyes widened as they look at Jinyoung in shock. "I just...I didn't...um..." Jinyoung didn't know what to say. He didn't agree to Jaebum, but wants to sleep with him. Why is life so complicated? "Jinyoung I swear to god, I'm gonna kill you. You wanted your crush to notice you, but you already maked out with him, and now you're going to have sex with him? Jinyoung this isn't normal!" Mark snapped.

"I'm sorry ok? He said if I let him fuck me, he will not beat me up. So it's ok, right?" Jackson frowned. "No Jinyoung, that's not ok. That's manipulating." Mark nodded but Jinyoung shook his head. "No, I want to sleep with him. I've always wanted to try sex but with person that I like, and I like Jaebum." "JINYOUNG FOR FUCKS SAKE! Jaebum beat you for years and you like him?! You're really dumb and should get a life! It doesn't matter if you like him or not, it's about how he treats you! And he treats you like shit, so get over him Jinyoung!" Mark yelled making Jinyoung's eyes fill with tears. Mark isn't usually angry at Jinyoung.

He's very sweet and caring. Jinyoung knows that Mark wants to protect him from Jaebum, but Jinyoung likes him too much. His crush that he loved for many years, finally noticed him so he will not let it slide. Yes Jaebum beat him yada, yada, but he got used to it. Most people doesn't find that normal, and it isn't, but Jinyoung lives in his own world. "Please Mark hyung, don't be angry..." Tears blurred Jinyoung's vision. Mark sighed and hugged him. "Look Jinyoung. I know you like him, but I don't want you to get hurt by him. He's dangerous and can hurt you not just physically but mentally as well. He's a great manipulator." Jinyoung nodded. "Don't worry Mark hyung. I'll be careful." Mark smiled closing his eyes.

"Well then, I guess you changed. I wouldn't think you would agree to that." Jackson laughed. "Yeah, I'm surprised myself." Jinyoung said getting out of Mark's grip. "And I guess you'll not be virgin anymore." Mark scoffed when Jackson and Jinyoung laughed. Maybe it wasn't so bad. Jaebum will sleep with him and maybe they'll become closer. Who knows? But one thing's for sure, Jinyoung will not be a virgin soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Please if you like the story give kiddos and comment. I'll write chapter two soon. (I hope) 
> 
> Wattpad: VivieeTea


End file.
